Scarlet Eyes
by Elemental Kitsune
Summary: An eight year old Naruto happened to be in the Uchiha District the night Itachi's mission was being carried out. All he saw was Itachi in the middle of killing another. He stepped in and was blinded. Now, in mirrors, all he sees is his scarlet eyes.
1. Scarlet Eyes

Scarlet Eyes

I've decided to do a story where Naruto gets the Sharingan on the same night of the Uchiha Massacre. Don't know why, I've just been getting tons of ideas from stories that I've been reading until I come up with a good fight scene between Sasuke and Naruto in Namikaze of Lightning. So I guess this is a little side project until then. I hope none of the readers of that are mad at not seeing it updated for who knows how long. Writers block hits me often sometimes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Sharingan or any of the characters that Kishimoto-san created. I know that I DO own any original jutsu or OC's that I make for the sake of the story. But I do hope to gain the rights to officially kill off Sasuke in the manga. **

Pairing: Naruto/Harem (I end up doing these anyway so I'm just going to say fuck it and make this a harem as well.)

Bloodline: Naruto gains the Sharingan, along with the Mangekyou. How is revealed in the story so read it if you're curious.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking' _

"**Demon/Summon Speaking" **

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking' **_

XxX

**Chapter One: Scarlet Eyes **

"How is he doctor?" Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, asked the medic in charge of Naruto.

The doctor, known as Yamamoto Toshiro, read the notes made on the clip board he was holding. "The surgery went fine. There were no mishaps and no one tried anything to hinder him. But… I'm not sure how he is mentally. An eight year old is not supposed to see anything like this."

Sarutobi nodded and sighed sadly and remembered the night the Uchiha Massacre happened. _'Only two were left alive…' _

XxX

_Itachi was now standing in front his younger sister, Hitomi, and was in the process of making a decision. He was supposed to kill of the entire clan… that included his little brother and sister. He had already killed his little brother, Sasuke, who was the twin of Hitomi. He saw his sibling looking at him in shock and didn't answer when Hitomi asked him why he did it. _

_He wanted to keep Hitomi alive but he had no choice. 'After what she's seen… it's best for her not to live.' The elder Uchiha then dashed at Hitomi, who was frozen in fear, and readied his tanto to end his sister's life quickly. _

_That… did not happen as a blonde blur had pushed Hitomi out of the way just in time, but Itachi could not stop his attack. He had no choice but to pull back his attack and hope he didn't hurt the blonde too much. That did not happen either as he slashed the boy across the face, right over his eyes. Itachi knew he blinded the poor blonde boy. _

"_I am sorry… you were not supposed to be here, Naruto-kun." Itachi said in his usual monotone voice. _

_Naruto looked shocked though. "I-Itachi-nii-san? H-How could you do this to your family?" He asked and would be crying if he could open his eyes. But thanks to all the adrenaline, he didn't notice the pain yet. _

"_You wouldn't understand…" The elder Uchiha said with a hint of remorse in his tone. Those were his last words when he was suddenly stabbed through his heart by a sword. He slowly turned his head around to see his own mother with her Sharingan active. "Kaa-san? How? I s-stabbed you through your heart!" _

_Mikoto smiled sadly. "I was born with a birth defect. One that has my heart placed on the opposite side. I never told anyone and it looks like it was the reason I am alive. Goodbye… Itachi." She said and twisted her sword and effectively killed her eldest son. She let the body fall with her sword still in it. _

_She slowly went to her daughter and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're ok, Hitomi-chan. I wouldn't know what to do if I'd lost you as well." _

_Hitomi was still in shock from seeing her twin die in front of her and her eldest brother almost killing her. She was brought out of it when her mother, whom she thought was dead, was embracing her in a tight hug. She turned her head and looked into her eyes. "Kaa-san… your eyes… you activated your Sharingan." She said shocked. _

_The matriarch was about to say something but that was when the Hokage and an ANBU squad appeared in the street they in were in. "Took you long enough, Hokage-sama." Mikoto said with a tired voice. Surviving a stabbing, from her own son no less, and having her Sharingan stay active for this long would do that to her. _

_The Hokage was shocked at the sight before him. "What happened here?" He said scanning around and saw Naruto, who was unconscious by now from the blood he was losing. "Naruto-kun! ANBU! Get him to the hospital!" He ordered and two agents took him to get him fixed up. _

_Then he went next to Mikoto and Hitomi and knelt down. "Tell me what happened…" He asked and she began explaining. _

"_It was Itachi… he just came into the house wearing his ANBU gear and his sword was drawn. Fugaku asked him what he was doing before he was killed. I cried out before he stabbed me…" She said but was interrupted by the Hokage. _

"_How did you survive? It looks like it went through the heart." He asked. _

"_Birth defect. I was born with my heart on the other side. But I was unconscious until a few minutes ago. I saw Itachi standing in front of Hitomi and the blonde boy. He saved my Hitomi-chan. But Sasuke-kun wasn't so lucky." She said looking at her youngest son's corpse. Looked like he was stabbed in the heart as well. It brought tears to her eyes. "I think the boy was blinded though…" She said and was referring to Naruto._

"_I heard the boy call Itachi his brother and asked him why he did it. I saw Itachi look remorseful, something I haven't seen since before he became ANBU. I took my chance and I was able to get him. His body is behind me…" Mikoto said as she finished explaining the entire thing. _

_Sarutobi nodded. "Alright, let's get you two to the hospital. But first… Mikoto. If Naruto is indeed blind, could I…" _

_She interrupted him with a nod. "Use Itachi's eyes. If I'm right and he killed Shisui, his best friend, then he should have the Mangekyou. The possibility of having someone steal it is too high. If he asks… tell him it's my thanks for saving Hitomi." The Hokage nodded and had the ANBU take them to the hospital. _

XxX

It had been three days since then and the Hokage was now outside Naruto's hospital room. He knew he would have a pile of paperwork back at the office but he couldn't help but be worried about his surrogate grandson.

Mikoto and Hitomi were now discharged and were living in an apartment building at the moment. She said that it would be too painful for Hitomi to go back and live in the Uchiha District so soon. He understood that.

Sarutobi was actually glad that the surgery on Naruto was a success but the doctor was right. No child should ever have to see something like what happened on that night. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Yamamoto ask him something.

"He should be awaking soon. Would you like to see him?" The old doctor asked and got a nod in reply.

When they entered they heard the beeping of the hospital machine and Sarutobi saw Naruto with bandages over his eyes. The sight saddened him to say the least. _'You poor boy… what were you doing in the Uchiha District anyway?' _

It didn't take long until they heard a grunt from Naruto. He was finally waking up for the first time in three days. The doctor said it was a mental trauma from seeing all the bodies and then being blinded in the same night.

"W-where…?" Naruto was starting to ask but felt a hand on his shoulder. It was then that he heard a voice that he would recognize anywhere.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun. You're in the hospital." The Hokage said and frowned when he saw the frightened expression on the boy's face. He could understand why though, most of the attempts on his life were when he was in the hospital.

"Ojii-san? Why can't I see?" Naruto said and then touched his face. He gasped when he felt the bandages over his eyes. That was when he remembered what Itachi had done to him.

The Hokage sighed and sat in a chair that was next to the bed. "You were blinded, Naruto-kun." He said and got another gasp from the blonde. "But the mother of the girl, Mikoto, wanted to thank you. She gave you Itachi's eyes and, through surgery, the medics were able to restore your sight." He explained to the blonde.

Naruto was shocked at what his Ojii-san had said. He had the eyes of the same person who blinded him. The person he thought of as a big brother and even showed him the basics of being a shinobi. "I… see." Was all he could say.

"There are some things I need to tell you about the eyes of Itachi, Naruto-kun." The Hokage said but was interrupted.

"Perhaps it would be better if I explained, Hokage-sama?" A voice asked from the door. Only Sarutobi saw who it was.

At the door was Mikoto, with a smile on her face. She was wearing a short-sleeved and loose black shirt along with ANBU pants. She wasn't on a mission or anything but she still wore them because they were comfortable to her.

The Hokage smiled at the woman and gestured her to come inside. He frowned, however, when he saw Naruto stiffen at the new presence in the room. "Naruto-kun, this is the mother of Hitomi-chan."

Naruto slightly relaxed a bit but the Uchiha matriarch and the wizened Kage knew he was still ready to run at the slightest moment.

Mikoto smiled anyway and took a seat on the opposite side of the Hokage and held his hand. "Hello, Naruto-kun. I just wanted to explain a few things before we allow the doctor to take off the bandages. Is that ok?" She asked him and he simply nodded.

"You have a Doujutsu called the Sharingan. It is unique only to the Uchiha Clan." She began. "It allows us to copy Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu to a degree. There are three levels to our Doujutsu that shows how far a clan member is in mastering it. They are represented by the tomoe in the eyes."

"Since you have Itachi's eyes…" She said her deceased sons name with sadness. "You already have all the levels unlocked. But there is also something else to the Sharingan that no one else has seen since the village was founded. The Mangekyou Sharingan."

Naruto interrupted her. "What's that? An advanced form to the Sharingan?"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at the blonde's guess. Itachi's training, no matter how minimal it was, did some good for Naruto.

The raven haired woman chuckled brightly. "My, what a bright young boy you are." She said to him and it caused him to blush at the compliment. "It is an advanced form for the Sharingan but it also gives the user many new powers. Those of which I do not know as I have never looked at the scroll pertaining to them."

"The Mangekyou is only gained with one condition though…" She said with sadness in her voice. She was ashamed of how her ancestor, Madara, figured out a way to make the clan stronger. "Once an Uchiha has gains all three levels, they must kill their closest friend to achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Naruto gasped at the way the red-eyed clan had to do in order to achieve such power. Having to kill your best friend… just to get power. It made Naruto feel disgusted at the concept. "That's… horrible." He finally said.

Mikoto nodded as well as the Sandaime. "But why tell me that?" They were asked by the blonde.

This made the matriarch sigh. "Since you have Itachi's eyes, you also gained the Mangekyou as well. He killed his best friend, Shisui, just a few days before the Massacre. And, as a warning, if you use that Sharingan too much, then you will eventually go blind."

"Is that everything you needed to tell him, Mikoto?" Sarutobi asked the eldest Uchiha female. He got a nod in reply. "I think it's time to take off his bandages now. Doctor?" He called out of the room and in came Doctor Yamamoto.

The old doctor had a pair of scissors in his hand. "Ready now?" He asked and the Hokage gestured him to proceed. He went next to Naruto and slowly and carefully cut off the bandages around Naruto's eyes. "Make sure to keep your eyes closed, Naruto-san. Then slowly open them so they can adjust to the light." He said.

Naruto did so and when the bandages came off he kept his eyes close. He tried opening his eyes but the lights in the room were too bright and it caused him to shut them again.

"Slowly, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said.

This time the blonde Sharingan wielder did as he was told and inched his eyes open, a bit at a time. Finally, he was able to open his eyes fully and noticed that he could see things much clearer than before. "Whoa…" He said in astonishment.

The Hokage saw that the boy's eyes still had the Sharingan active. "Won't that become a problem for him Mikoto?" He asked and the woman shook her head, much to his surprise. He wanted to ask why but she gave him a look that said that he would be told later.

Yamamoto took out a small flashlight and bent over in front of Naruto, to see if the eyes had any problems. He used his fingers to open the blonde's eyes wide and used the flashlight on them. "Well, they seem to be working correctly. You can be discharged today if you'd like. Be sure to let me know if there are any problems ok?"

Naruto nodded and the doctor smiled and left. He wondered why the doctor was so nice to him. It was definitely a first that someone in the hospital was nice to him. He shrugged it off and changed into his clothes when his Ojii-san and the Uchiha lady left the room.

He couldn't help but feel weird about all this. First he gets blinded by his former sensei, then he finds out that he has that same man's eyes and all the powers along with it. And now he had no idea what would happen next. It's been one hell of a week!

The blonde was allowed to go back to his apartment and that is what he did. On his way back, he saw a lot of people staring at his new eyes in awe. But that soon turned to hate as he heard them call him the names he's heard since he could remember. Monster… Demon… he was used to all of them.

"Damned demon. How could they allow him to have such power?" A civilian mumbled to himself, referring to the Sharingan. But Naruto still heard him.

XxX

(Naruto's Apartment)

It didn't take long before the new Sharingan wielder to reach his room and opened it. He was actually glad that it was still in the same condition as before when he left it three days ago. It wasn't the best place to live but there was nowhere else that would take him after he was kicked out of the orphanage four years ago.

The reason he was kicked out was a complete bullshit lie from the matron. She claimed that he was terrorizing the kids and that they couldn't sleep at night because he was there. It was actually the opposite and was glad when he didn't have to live their anymore.

He went to his bedroom and lied flat on his back. Naruto heard the springs bounce from inside the mattress. His red eyes stared at eh ceiling with an eerie glow to them. _'Things aren't going to be easy now…' _The blonde thought and closed his eyes. He was mentally exhausted right now and drifted slowly to sleep.

XxX

(Hokage's Office)

Meanwhile, Sarutobi and Mikoto went back to his office to discuss a few things. He had gotten a vibe that the matriarch wanted to ask him something. When they arrived he put up the silencing seals that were placed by the Yondaime to keep outsiders from listening.

The old man sat in his chair and Mikoto sat in a chair in front of his desk. He couldn't really see her though from all the paperwork on it. He mentally sweat dropped at that and split the giant pile in two so that they could clearly see each other.

"Now then, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" He asked and she looked at him in surprise. He chuckled at her reaction. "I'm not blind yet, my dear."

Mikoto smiled and chuckled as well. "That's good. Wouldn't want a blind old man running the village now would we?" He laughed at that. "All joking aside, I want to adopt Naruto-kun." She said after gaining a serious expression.

Sarutobi widened his eyes a bit. He wasn't completely surprised but still wasn't expecting her to ask so soon. "You know the Civilian Council won't allow you to do that. They hate him with a vengeance, Sharingan or not."

The Uchiha matriarch frowned at this. She abruptly stood up and walked around the Hokage's desk. He didn't get to ask what she was doing when she suddenly slapped him and left a red mark on his wrinkled cheek.

"You are Hokage! They shouldn't be allowed to do anything like that at all! Grow a backbone Sarutobi! That boy has suffered enough because of what they've done to him! Now get your head out of your ass and show them that you're not the old man they see you as!" She yelled with her Sharingan blazing for added effect.

He blinked and then opened his mouth. But he couldn't say anything. The shock of what she did was so overwhelming he couldn't form a sentence correctly. When she sat back in her seat, his mind began working right again and found that she was right.

He was Hokage damn it! The leader of the village! And here he was allowing the Civilian Council to walk right over years of hard work that the he and the Yondaime had done. Hiruzen smiled confidently, with a renewed vigor. "Thank you, Mikoto-chan. I needed that. I'll allow you to adopt Naruto-kun. But I request that you ask him first, so that he may choose. Be warned that he is not very trusting to many people."

Mikoto nodded and smiled happily. She would go see the little blonde tomorrow. Tonight, she would tell Hitomi what she was going to do and, hopefully, Naruto will say yes and the two will become step siblings. It would ease Hitomi's pain of losing her twin and her for losing her son.


	2. The New Uchiha

Scarlet Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do wish I had the Sharingan because then I would be a badass. But… I don't have it, so that's why I gave it to Naruto! **

Pairing: Naruto/Harem

Bloodline: Sharingan

"Speaking"

'_Thinking' _

"**Demon/Summon Speaking" **

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking' **_

XxX

**Chapter Two: The New Uchiha**

(The next day)

The morning of the next day came rather fast as Naruto's eyes opened to reveal his permanently activated Sharingan. He had bags under his eyes because he had a very restless sleep the previous night. The blonde woke up several times because he was somehow seeing images of the Uchiha Massacre through the eyes of Uchiha Itachi.

It would happen every time he would close his eyes in order to try and get to sleep. He would see like it was himself killing all of those people in the clan's district. Whether they were old or young, Itachi was ruthless in ending their lives that night. Most of them didn't even see him coming, as he was one of the fastest people in ANBU.

Naruto even saw himself being slashed right over the eyes by Itachi. Then, he practically felt being stabbed from behind and then all he would see was black, the visions would repeat from the beginning after that. All in all, it was a very nightmarish night for the blonde.

There was something else that was bothering him, though, as he got out of bed and went out to do his morning rituals in the bathroom. During his sleep, he could swear he would see a pair of eyes every so often. They were the same crimson color as the eyes he now had but the blonde knew that they were not. He knew this because the pupils of the eyes watching him were slit instead of having tomoe that circled the pupil.

The blonde would've contemplated more on this but he heard a knock at the door as he was brushing his teeth. Naruto turned to the door with sluggish eyes, showing that he was still tired because of the previous night. He couldn't make the person on the outside of his door wait too long, though, since he or she actually knocked at his door. It was a vast improvement over the other times where his door was broken down at random times by drunken villagers.

'_Still can't be too careful.' _He thought to himself as he rinsed his mouth out and washed his face. Naruto then turned to the door and promptly froze because of the sight he saw. He was able to see a bright blue aura on the outside of the door… a chakra signature.

At first, he wondered how it was possible for him to be able to see them but then he turned around to look at the broken mirror above his faucet. He was able to at least see the top half of his face, which was the part he was planning on looking at. His reflection was the two Sharingan eyes that had replaced his cerulean blue ones.

Naruto sighed sadly at that. These new eyes of his were just another reminder of what happened that night, the night he lost both his eyes and a person he thought of as an older brother. His reverie was broken when he heard his door being knocked again, still the same pattern as before, showing that whoever was behind it was not an impatient person.

He shook his head and then walked over to the door, but he made sure the chain lock, flimsy as it may be, was fastened in place. At the very least, it would give him ample time to escape out his window if there was an assailant. He opened the door as far as it could go until the chain stopped its movement.

"Hello?" The Sharingan wielding blonde asked politely. Manners were always a good thing to show, something he was taught by both the Sandaime and Itachi. His right eye then saw the woman whom he met at the hospital. What was her name again? Mito? No… that wasn't it.

"Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked him with a raised brow. Even though most of his face was covered by the door, she could still make out a contemplative expression on him. She giggles at the sight. He was a very interesting little boy. "May I come in? I was hoping to talk to you."

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the question. "Uh… yeah. Hold on a second." The blonde said and closed the door, unfastened the chain, and then re-opened it to let the Uchiha matriarch into his apartment.

Now, since Uchiha Mikoto was used to being in a nice house since she was a child, she couldn't help but frown at the sight of the boy's living arrangement. If the place had legs they might as well be broken because the apartment looked like it would fall apart at the slightest touch.

"Would you like a drink? I don't have much but at least the water is clean." The blonde offered her and she smiled at how polite he was. She shook her head and told him that she was fine for now but thanked him for asking.

"Is there a place we can sit, Naruto-kun? I have something I want to ask you and it may come as a shock." Mikoto asked kindly. She saw him nod and then took a seat on one of the sturdier chairs that he had near his kitchen table.

Sadly, it was his only one so Naruto, with a shrug, ended up sitting on the floor in front of her and just looked her, waiting for her to start asking whatever she had to.

Mikoto felt bad for the boy having to live this way. Hopefully, he would accept her offer of becoming an Uchiha. Then, he wouldn't have to live in a condition such as this. "I know it's early in the morning and I apologize if I woke you," She saw him shake his head. "Good, I'll just get right to the point then. I would like to adopt you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened at this and she couldn't help but stare into his new eyes… the eyes of her son. The same one who killed her clan and son. The matriarch didn't know why he did it but she was going to find out. Itachi didn't do anything without a reason and she deserved to know why he massacred the clan.

She waited in her chair and saw Naruto's face chance from expression to expression. They ranged from shock to confusion to contemplation. It was obvious he didn't know what to say to her offer. Mikoto couldn't really blame him given the last person he trusted was Itachi, and that didn't end very well.

"Why?" Naruto asked her after his face finished morphing into multiple emotions. "Is it because of these?" He pointed at the Sharingan he now had.

Mikoto sighed and knew it was best to be honest with him. Being lied to is something he doesn't need right now. "They're part of the reason. You would need to be properly trained in using them if you still want to be a shinobi. That's not the only reason, though." She saw one of his brows raise in curiosity. He looked a bit like Itachi doing that.

"I had a talk with my daughter last night about my decision to adopt you," She started. "Since the massacre, she hasn't said more than a sentence to me. But when I mentioned you and adopting you, her eyes lit up. It was the most emotion I've seen from her in a while. Hitomi told me that it would be great for you to live with us."

"I asked about how you were at school and she told me of how you were treated at the Academy," Mikoto saw him frown at that and then looked to the ground. "Both she and I don't think that it's right the way the teachers treat you. And then she told me of how you, Sasuke, and Hitomi would sometimes eat together at lunch. But she stopped at the mention of Sasuke and then stayed silent."

"I'm worried for my daughter, Naruto-kun." Tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks as she said this. "I don't want to see her like this anymore. You can help her. I know you can. Just the mention of your name made her eyes light up." Mikoto couldn't help but let the tears stream out of her eyes by now and she began to softly sob.

Naruto, upon seeing this, put one of his hands on hers and saw her head snap up to him to see his concerned face. He never liked to see people cry, especially not nice people like her. It wasn't a very hard decision for him to decide to go with her. After what he heard, he'd never forgive himself if he refused.

"I'll come with you," The blonde said in a certain tone.

Mikoto smiled softly and then wiped her tears with her free hand. When they were gone she held Naruto's in between her two hands and have him a happy expression. "Thank you," She said.

The blonde couldn't help but blush at this. He may only be eight years old but he wouldn't deny that Mikoto was a beautiful woman. Hell, any male would be crazy to deny something like that. "I-it's not a problem," He stammered.

She giggled at his flustered state and released his hand from hers. The Uchiha matriarch then stood up, Naruto doing the same, and then told him to pack whatever he wanted to bring with him. She saw the blonde boy then head to his bathroom and then he came back with a toothbrush.

A frown was formed on her lips as he stared at her with just that small toothbrush in his left hand. "That's it? There aren't any clothes or valuables that you have?" Her tone was sad as she asked this.

Naruto shook his head and kept his eyes looking at the rickety floor that he was standing on. "It's probably the only thing I can keep." He said in shame. "Uh… can we go now?"

Mikoto nodded her head and used her hands to make his face look at hers. She made sure to do it gently because otherwise it would freak him out. "It's going to be different from now on, Naruto-kun. I won't allow the villagers to treat you like this anymore." She assured him and saw a soft smile on his face.

He nodded at her and they left the confines of the apartment, not even looking back.

XxX

As they walked through the village, Mikoto saw a lot of sneers and other various dirty looks being sent at Naruto. Even a few of them looked ready to try and attack the blonde, not even caring that she was right there to protect him should such a thing occur. She narrowed her eyes at them which must have made them wary because they just went back to settling on the glares rather than risk dying by her hands.

She may not have been on the active roster for years, but she still kept up her skills in case something bad happened. When she was active, she was the rank of an Elite Jounin before she settled down with Fugaku because of the arranged marriage they were set up in. Fugaku had always been set in his ways on how the Uchiha were superior because of their Doujutsu. She thought that was wrong but couldn't really do anything about it since he was the clan head.

That and if she voiced her opinion, he might've done something to her children, her babies. Fugaku wasn't really one to be known for having control of his temper. Sometimes, there were a few close calls, close enough that he almost struck Sasuke, but she was able to get him to calm down. Mikoto just had a calming effect on people.

The matriarch then took a few glances at her little blonde companion and couldn't help but smile. She saw that he was walking quite happily with a smile on his face, as if he had just gotten a really great birthday present.

"Excited, Naruto-kun?" She asked him with a smile.

Naruto nodded as he looked up at her, also with a smile on his face. "Yeah! I can't wait to see Hitomi-chan!" He said a little too loudly but she didn't really care about that. And it was obvious that he didn't either.

Mikoto giggled at him. "I didn't know that you and my daughter were that close." She said with a playful tone and then couldn't help but giggle again at seeing his blushing face.

"Well… we're not but she's really nice!" He said to her.

"And pretty?"

The blonde nodded without thinking rather quickly. "Very pretty!" Then he realized what he said and the blush that was spread across his whiskered cheek became even more pronounced. It oddly reminded Mikoto of the same color as Kushina's hair. "No fair… you tricked me." He pouted.

Hearing this made Mikoto laugh heartily at the blonde's cute, pouting face. _'You know… he sort of looks like Kushina-chan like that.' _She thought to herself as she remembered how her deceased teammate would do the same thing when she tricked the red head. She wondered if they could be related, they did have the same surname after all.

She then took a closer look at his features to see if her suspicion was true. Sadly, she couldn't really see any similarities besides the pouting face that the blonde was still wearing. It was a possibility but she knew that Naruto wouldn't know since his parents died the night of the Kyuubi attacked. The same night Kushina died…

The Uchiha matriarch was definitely going to have to see the Sandaime to confirm her suspicions. There were too many things that were adding up at the moment. She felt slightly ashamed that she never realized this before. They both had the same surname after all.

"Where is the building you live in, Mikoto-san?" Naruto asked after he was done pouting.

Mikoto knew he would need time, but she hoped that with it he would eventually call her his mother. "You'll find out soon, Naruto-kun," She said. "Here we are." They were now standing in front of the apartment building that she and her daughter were staying currently.

She knew that they were going to have to move back to the clan house eventually but not right now. Being in the Uchiha District would just do more harm than good. It didn't hurt that the room that they were given wasn't that bad either, it was starting to feel like a second home to them. Mikoto then grabbed her key and put it into the slot to unlock it. When she did so, she turned the knob and opened the door.

Naruto was surprised at how nice it looked. It was easily twice the size of his apartment room and was definitely a much better place to live. The wood floor wasn't rotting or it didn't look like it would creak when stepped on, unlike his that made him scared to walk around his apartment most of the time. It did teach him to take light steps, though, which was a good shinobi skill.

Everything else in the apartment looked brand new as well. The windows weren't broken, and looked to be a different type of glass than his, a stronger type… maybe it was chakra infused? Itachi did tell him that chakra can be used to make anything tougher if properly infused. He put aside his thoughts in order to survey the rest of the room.

He could tell that there were separate bathrooms and bedrooms which were two each. As soon as he walked into the apartment he was in the living room/kitchen. The mixture of both went very well with the décor of the room. The living room wasn't overly big but still a decent size big enough to put a couch in it. It looked to be made of soft leather and was also only big enough for two people to sit on.

"I know that it's a room only for two but when we move back to the compound it will be more comfortable," Mikoto said kindly to him.

The blonde softly smiled. "Thank you." He said to her. Many people wouldn't have gone so far for him. He was glad that there were still a few nice people other than the Ichiraku family at the ramen stand.

Mikoto reciprocated the smile with one of her own and led him further into the apartment in order to find her daughter. That was when she forgot that it was still early in the morning and she hadn't woken up Hitomi before she left to talk to Naruto. Sometimes she can be so forgetful. So, she headed to her daughters room with the blonde in tow.

She slowly opened the door to her daughters room just enough to see if her daughter was still asleep. Turns out she was right as she saw Hitomi sleeping in her bed peacefully. Mikoto couldn't help but giggle at how cute she looked at the moment. She opened the door wider and walked into the room.

When the Uchiha matriarch was right next to Hitomi's bed, she softly sat down at the edge of it and began to wake up her daughter. Hitomi was a bit of a light sleeper so all it took was a nudge of her shoulder and the raven-haired heir was yawning and rubbing her eyes to try and wake herself up.

"Kaa-san?" Hitomi asked tiredly. "What time is it?"

"It's about 9:00 in the morning, musume (daughter)," Mikoto replied. "I just came back from Naruto's apartment." When she said that, the tiredness in Hitomi's eyes vanished in an instant. She saw her daughter quickly become excited and sat on her knees, eagerly waiting to hear whether the clan would have a new member or not.

"What did he say?"

Mikoto laughed at the question. "Why not ask him yourself?" She said with a smile and pointed behind her, indicating to Naruto.

Naruto grinned when Hitomi saw him and waved. "Hey, Hitomi-chan," That was the last thing he said before the girl ran up and hugged him. He was a little surprised but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Naruto-kun! I'm so glad you're ok…" Hitomi said as she buried her face into his neck. This made Naruto extremely embarrassed but Hitomi did not notice it one bit. "I never got to thank you for saving me from… from… well, you know." She was deliberately trying to avoid those memories. The memories of her own Onii-san trying to kill her.

Hitomi then loosened the hug to look at him in the eyes and gasped when she did so. She was used to seeing his cerulean blue eyes… not a fully developed Sharingan! "N-Naruto… your eyes…" She whispered in shock.

This made the blonde avert his eyes from hers. He himself was still getting used to the fact that he would never have the same blue eyes that he had. But what's done was done and it wasn't like he could go back in time and change things.

"There are some things I need to explain, Hitomi-chan," Mikoto said to her daughter. When Hitomi turned to look at her she began. "You remember when I told you that Naruto was blinded on that night?" She saw Hitomi nod and continued. "I gave the Hokage permission to give Naruto-kun new eyes, a pair of Sharingan eyes. As you can see, the surgery went well. However, there's something else that you need to know. The eyes that are now Naruto's… they're Itachi's."

"B-but why Itachi's eyes? Why not someone else's like Sasuke-nii-san?" Hitomi asked in a low voice. She was not only even more shocked at what she learned but was also a little afraid. She would have to look into the eyes of the person who killed her clan and family.

The Uchiha matriarch sighed at these questions. "You remember what your Tou-san taught you about the Mangekyou?" Hitomi nodded again. "Itachi unlocked that ability. Leaving those eyes locked up would've been too dangerous. There are too many people who want the Sharingan, including people from Konoha. But with Naruto-kun having them, he has his sight and we can keep Itachi's eyes safe."

Hitomi looked at Naruto and saw the eyes of her brother staring at her. This was all a bit overwhelming to learn. But her mother was right about Itachi's eyes. If he had unlocked the Mangekyou, and her mother was confident that he had, then it was better for Naruto to have them so that they can stay safe.

She may not like having to look into the eyes of the murderer of her brother and clan but she knew that it was Naruto behind those eyes, not Itachi. So, therefore, she would not have to be afraid to look the blonde in the eyes.

"I understand," Hitomi said to her mother, who smiled back.

"Good," Mikoto replied. "Now, Naruto-kun here needs to go shopping." She saw his head lower out of the corners of her eyes. "So would you like to come with us? It'd be a good chance for you two to get to know each other better. After all, we're a family now."

Naruto perked up when he heard that last sentence. Family. He never had a family before. It was always one of his dreams to have one, and today that dream was coming true. He couldn't help but softly smile.

"Let's go then!" Hitomi exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed Naruto's hands and pulled him to the apartment room's entrance/exit door.

Mikoto giggled as she followed the two. _'It's good to have you back, musume…' _She thought to herself as she locked the door behind her and told the two to wait up for her.

XxX

(A few hours later- Hokage Mansion)

Sarutobi had just finished with the last of his paperwork and put it into a somewhat organized pile on his desk when he saw his door open and Uchiha Mikoto stepped through it. He was actually planning on seeing her later on so he can see what Naruto's answer was. But it looks like he would not need to since she had found him first.

He saw that she looked very happy because she was wearing a smile that could brighten even the darkest of rooms. The Sandaime guessed that his surrogate grandson had accepted her offer, and he was glad that he did. Naruto needed some happiness in his life. He was ashamed that he wasn't able to do much for the blonde but he was going to change that.

"Greetings, Mikoto-chan," The Hokage greeted. "Please, have a seat."

Mikoto obliged and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "Naruto said yes to me adopting him," She said to him and saw his wrinkled face form into an expression of elation. "My daughter is quite taken with him as well. We took him shopping today to get him a few things."

The Sandaime's face darkened a bit. "Did you have any trouble?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"At first," She replied. "They wouldn't allow him to shop in their stores but their tones changed when I activated my Sharingan and _asked _that they let him." And by asked, she meant threatened.

Sarutobi laughed at this. "That's good. I was planning on seeing you after I finished this damned paperwork. How is he doing?"

"He's fine," Mikoto said. "He's still getting used to the fact that he's part of a family now but he just needs time to adjust. He says that he can't wait to start training to be a shinobi."

"Naruto-kun has always been the energetic type," Sarutobi nodded. "His new Sharingan isn't causing him problems or anything?" He asked as he laced his fingers in front of his face when he propped his elbows up onto his desk.

The matriarch shook her head. "Normally, it would've drained him of his chakra reserves until he got exhausted. But Naruto-kun is the container of the Kyuubi. It's given him a much larger supply of chakra than most. Actually, I think he's got reserves that would make Chunins jealous."

Again, the Hokage nodded. Most would say that being a Jinchuuriki was a curse, but in this case it was a blessing for the young blonde. "That's good to hear. I'm sure he will make a fine shinobi." He said to her with a soft smile. "His parents would be proud."

Mikoto's happy expression changed to a serious one when this was mentioned. "Speaking of that… he wouldn't happen to be the son of Kushina-chan would he?" Her words made him freeze and she knew that she was right in her assumption.

"I-I'm not sure what you're talking about…" His tone was scared as he stuttered.

"That's bullshit!" Mikoto cursed and saw him gape at her in shock. She didn't usually curse but she couldn't think of any other words that would fit what she was trying to say. "Why didn't you tell me that he was her son?" Her tone escalated to yelling as she stood from her chair. "I would've taken him in sooner!"

Sarutobi sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose and leaned back into his seat. Then he looked Mikoto in the eye. "I wasn't planning on telling him until he could protect himself," He said and held up his hand to stop Mikoto from protesting further. "It brought tears to my eyes every time Naruto-kun asked me about his mother and father. They were great people."

"But they had enemies as well because of their reputation," He continued.

"Wait, who was his father? The only person I saw Kushina with was…" Mikoto gasped in surprise. "You're kidding…"

He nodded at her. "Your assumption is correct, Mikoto-chan," He said purposely not saying Naruto's father's name. He had a suspicion that Danzou was bugging his office. Sarutobi did NOT want the war-hawk knowing something like that.

"He does look like him," Mikoto said. "But how come the villagers have not recognized this?"

Sarutobi shook his head in shame. "They're blinded by their hate of the Kyuubi that they can't see Naruto-kun as anything other than the demon incarnated. Sometimes I wonder why I stay as the village's leader but I have no one to take over." He told her.

"There aren't many who can lead the village," Mikoto mused out loud. She saw the Hokage nod in agreement with her. "But I'm sure that you'll find someone to take the mantle. Sooner than you think according to Naruto-kun." She chuckled.

The Hokage laughed in amusement. "I see he's still set on being Konoha's next leader, eh?" He asked shaking his head. "He would make a great Hokage someday."

"Indeed," Mikoto said before getting up from her chair. "I think I should get going now. I still need to organize all of Naruto-kun's clothing and the other things that I got him. Hopefully, the apartment won't be a mess by the time I get there."

"Very well then," He smiled before he straightened his face. "Can you ask him something for me?"

Mikoto raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What is it?" She asked him and saw him return his previous position of resting his elbows on his desk and lacing his fingers together.

"I need to know what Naruto-kun was doing in the Uchiha District on the night of the massacre," He told her and saw her eyes widen. "It couldn't have been a coincidence that he was there."

Slowly, she nodded at him before turning away to leave. She stopped within arm's reach of the exit. "I'll ask but I'm not going to pester him. That night is too horrific for us to bring up in conversation." She said and then left the office.

The Sandaime sighed and stood up from his desk and went to the portrait of the Yondaime Hokage. He smiled at seeing the happy face of his late predecessor. "You would be happy for him, Minato-kun." He whispered to himself.

XxX

(Later that night- The Uchiha's temporary residence)

Naruto sighed in content as he laid on the couch with a soft blanket covering his body for warmth. Today had been a great day in his opinion. He had gotten new clothing, ninja tools, and a plush toy of a fox. The last one was a present from Hitomi because she saw him eyeing the toy.

He didn't know why, but he had always had a small fascination with the red-coated canine species. The blonde was glad that he was able to get the toy of his favorite animal because of that. He never was able to keep any toys for long because of the villagers breaking in and wrecking his place.

His mind would've kept bringing up random thoughts but he was thoroughly exhausted from all of the walking around that he did in the day. Hitomi and Mikoto had to get a few things as well. And by a few, he meant a lot.

'_Why do girls always get so much during shopping?' _That was his last thought before the lids closed over his eyes and his Sharingan was covered by them. He then drifted into the blissful embrace of sleep.

(Naruto's mind)

The blonde's eyes opened and they widened at what he was seeing. He was in a very large room with a cage-like door that stood in front of him. His mouth was agape in wonderment as he thought how he could've gotten in such a place.

He crossed his arms in contemplation because the last thing that he knew he did was fall asleep. How could he have ended up in this place all of a sudden? Naruto decided to take a closer look into the environment that he was in. He saw that there was water that covered the floor, which explained why his nose smelled moisture in the air.

His eyes then looked to the walls, which he could see thin, dark-orange colored lines that would come out of a thin hallway and into the giant cage that was in front of him. Naruto found that a little suspicious so he inspected the cage. But that proved to be unsuccessful as there was nothing but darkness and he couldn't see anything inside it.

He did, however, notice that there was a paper tag on the middle bar of the cage. His Sharingan eyes sharpened his vision so he was able to read the words that were on the tag. It had a kanji symbol for 'Seal'. This made him raise an eyebrow in curiosity. There was something sealed in the cage?

"**You have finally come…" **A deep, booming voice brought him out of his thoughts and frightened him at the same time. A pair of eyes suddenly appeared in the darkness. They were crimson in color and the pupils were slit. When he saw this, his own eyes widened.

These were the same eyes that he saw last night in his dreams!

Naruto then saw a giant fox appear from the darkness of the cage. He was amazed at the size of it. But it wasn't only that that amazed him about it. He saw nine tails waving wildly from behind the mighty fox and saw that it had an odd orange colored fur. He'd never seen a fox like this.

"**I was wondering when we would meet," **The fox said with a grin that showed its fangs in an intimidating fashion.

"W-what are you?" Naruto stuttered as he gazed at the large animal.

The grin didn't falter from its face. **"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune! And you are my container." **It said the last part with a hint of disgust. It then took on an inquisitive expression. **"It seems that we are not alone…" **

Naruto saw that it was looking behind him so he turned, ignoring his shock of the finding out who the mighty demon in front of him was. This next sight, however, left him without breath. It was a normal reaction. After all, he was looking into the eyes of someone who he thought was dead.

"I-Itachi-sensei?"

* * *

><p>Finally! It's done! The second chapter is done! Sorry to all for the long wait but I've been busy with college and also didn't have a muse for writing until recently. Had some help with my good friend Namikaze09 with this one so he has my thanks. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I also hope that you guys don't hate me for leaving you with a cliffhanger!<p>

Next time, Naruto finds out why Itachi is in his mind. And he also speaks to the Kyuubi about his Sharingan's abilities. Ja ne!


End file.
